If This Isn't Love
by xAikoChan
Summary: Mikan was left with a hole in her heart when Natsume left her. But she's finally found someone new, who likes her. Would she be willing to trust anyone again?
1. Lets Be More Than This

**Disclaimer**

I do _unfortunately _not own Gakuen Alice. 'Cause if i did, Ruka would have the power to change into a bunny :D

**Note**

Matt is a character I added myself, so i hope you guys don't mind the non-Japanese name.

And also, this is my first time submitting a story, so if you guys review. Be nice okay?

Oh and. Please bear with my horrible grammar D;

Enjoy reading ^^,

**--------**

**2:11 am; On IM.**

**CursedMatt : Hey Mikan.**

**MikanHowalon : Hi Matt-nee. :]**

**CursedMatt : So what happened at the hospital?**

**MikanHowalon : Oh, nothing.**

**CursedMatt : C'mon. Tell me. ):**

**MikanHowalon : Um, they said I could operate & blablabla. **

**CursedMatt : Cool. Who donated?**

**MikanHowalon : How'd you know someone donated?**

**CursedMatt : Kinda figured, but whatever. You want to come over on Saturday? My dad's having a grill and I can invite whoever.**

**MikanHowalon : Sure..**

**CursedMatt : Awesome. See ya' then.**

_CursedMatt appears to be offline. _

So it was Matt.. He donated the money. But why? Mikan wasn't sure herself but she was sure that Matt came from an extremely wealthy family. Mikan smiled at the thought of someone being so nice to her.

All of a sudden, her cell rang; giving Mikan quite a shock.

"Hello?"

"Mikan, are you coming or are you not?" It was Hotaru. She completely forgot about today! Mikan and Hotaru were supposed to meet up at Starbucks to plan Sumire's surprise party.

Honestly; Sumire wasn't on her i-will-love-you-forever list, but she could just about put up with her. And if you really get to know her, she's not as bad as she looks.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute."

----

**At Starbucks**

"Hotaru-nee! Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"OW!"

"That was for coming half an hour late. And, don't call me that ever again or I'll sell that picture of you in the bath tub."

"Okay okay! Sumimasen Hotaru." Mikan cried, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"So what colour balloons should we order? I think black is perfect." Hotaru said, pointing to a picture of glossy black balloons in a WalMart magazine.

"Um, Hotaru. It's Sumire. She wears everything but black. Red is much prettier anyway!"

"Fine, red and black then."

"But Hotaruu! She _hates_ black. What about all the colours of the rainbow? Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Gr-"

**BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ow. Okay! I will shu-"

"You. Should've told me that earlier, baka."

"Hotaru is a meanie!"

**--**

**At Home On Saturday**

"_I'm bored out of my mind! I need to doo something." _Mikan thought miserably, pacing up and down her living area.

"_I know! I'll go to 7-Eleven and get a Snickers bar, and rent a movie. Yay I'm a genius!"_

Mikan grabbed her house keys along with a coat and slammed the door behind her in a rush.

"Going somewhere?" A voice that sounded one to familiar said, looming from the corridor.

Mikan spun around to find herself inches away from a grinning Matt. She immediately turned pink.

"Hi." She blurted out, beaming.

"Hey, um. Are you going somewhere? Cause I thought you were coming to my place for-"

"Right! The grill. I was totally on my way.. See, I brought my house keys!" Mikan lied, jingling her keys in Matt's face as proof.

"It was over about 2 hours ago." Matt replied flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh. Any leftovers?" Mikan asked shyly, bracing herself for whatever was coming next.

**--**

**Matt's House**

"Good evening Mr. Dawson." Mikan wished Matt's dad, who was perched against a bench in their massive garden reading the papers.

He looked up, and glanced from Matt to Mikan.

"Ah, no need fer politeness crap 'ere. The ruder the better." He said chuckling, touching his grayish-balding head.

"Oh, um. Okay." Awk_ward._

"Ignore him." Matt said smiling, taking Mikan's wrist leading her to the hall. His hands are so soft!

Once they were out of earshot Mikan began apologizing. "I'm really sorry I- "

"Nah, it's okay." He said, swatting her excuse away. She nodded gratefully.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence after that, as neither of them said anything. Mikan kept shifting uncomfortably in Matt's leather couch.

Another few minutes passed. Matt finally spoke.

"So you have a donor for your treatment, then?"

This caught Mikan's attention. "Oh. Yeah, yeah," Mikan said pausing to hint that she knew about his donation. "Whoever the person is, he or she must have been _really_ rich because my treatment and medicines cost more than 30 000 dollars."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Yeahh. Wow. Cool," Matt shifted his sky blue gaze to the polished marble floor. "So are you going for the Winter Prom?"

_Winter Prom.. Is it this time of the year already?_

**--**

**Flashback**

"Hotaru, how do I look?"

"You look gorgeous, baka. Lets go now, I don't want to miss the food. They have crab brain."

"_Ew."_

"Okay okay." Mikan said, glancing at the mirror one last time. She had to admit; the makeover Anna gave her was impressive. She was barely recognizable, especially with the dress she had nicked from her mother's closet.

She was wearing a sky blue off-shoulder dress; that flowed to the floor. The bottom of her dress was lined with silver sparkly sequins which glittered under the fluorescent light. The dress was matched with white ribbony stilettos that made her legs look incredibly long and lean.

She took a deep breath before entering the gym hall. Then, with all her confidence mustered up –and some of Hotaru's force, she entered the gym.

The door swung open, and silence swept upon the room. Mikan could sense thousands of pairs of eyes staring at her, watching her every move. She closed her eyes and tried to act like everything was perfectly normal.

Despite the sea of black coats and colorful dresses, there was one person who stood out like a diamond.

"_Natsume; Natsume Hyuuga."_ A small smile crept onto her face, incautiously.

He had never asked her out to prom directly, but she somehow had a feeling that she was expected to be his date, _indirectly_. She beamed at a stunned Natsume; who was looking gorgeous himself. He was all decked out in a white tux, paired with a slick black bow tie.

She walked over to him slowly, unable to control her growing smile muscles; or her eyes which had fixed its gaze on Natsume's mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"Hi," She stuttered, blushing. "You look handsome Nat-chan." She watched as his face heated up, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, you look. Wow -amazing."

Mikan glanced up and down her costume and smiled. "Thank you," she waited a few moments before asking "Do you want to dance?"

Natsume shrugged, and led her on the dance floor. That night, they spent the whole night laughing away and embracing each other in their arms or either stepping on each other's feet.

After midnight, when everyone had left; Mikan was still there, waiting. Natsume had told her to wait for him because he wanted to pick up some stuff.

A few minutes passed when Natsume finally appeared on the roof of the building. The roof was only opposite the gym; so it was pretty easy to climb over. –Which was what Mikan did; thankfully not harming the beautiful dress.

"Natsume your acting weird." Mikan protested, pouting.

"Shut up baka." He said, slipping his arms around Mikan .

Mikan never complained; not once, she just followed him like a blind dog.

Natsume bent his head; giving her what she was longing for the entire night. He tightened his arms around her waist, bringing her face closer to his. He pressed his lips into hers softly; taking a soft tender time like that. Passionate was hardly the word, after all their emotion that was pent up for so long. His mouth left hers, as he placed soft kisses on her jaw, then up to her cheek and then at her neck.

Mikan nuzzled him, inhaling his soapy lavender scent that she'd never forget.

Mikan cried that night, but not because she was sad. But because, she had finally got what she wished for. She had promised herself that the Winter Prom, wasn't just another memory; it was a fragment of her life.

And that is how it has stayed for 5 years. 5 painful years since Natsume had left her.

--

**End Flashback**

Mikan smiled uncautiously.

"There's a prom?" _Of course there is._

Matt laughed, and nodded his head. "Next week, or so." _July 15__th, __7:30 pm. The Plaza Hotel._

"Cool. Well yeah, I guess most probably I'll be going." _Wouldn't miss It for the world._

His face shone and he beamed at Mikan. "The theme is masquerade by the way."

"Wow, cool." _No one will recognize me this time._

Matt suddenly got really fidgety and nervous. "Um, hey- by any chance would you want to go for- um, prom, with uh- me?"

Mikan's eyes got wide. Matt was asking her out. _Matt_ was asking _her_ out.

"Whoa. Okay, sure. Well, yeah. Why not?"

---

**Note**

Okay so what do you guys think?! :D Is it too rushed? Too lame? Too _boring_? Absolutely no plot?

Review pleeeease all you pretty people!

Next chapter out already!

Hah! Your lucky this time. ;D

**- Aiko **


	2. No Turning Back Tonight

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice. ):

**Note**

2nd Chapterrrr ! I hope you guys like it. And you know, Matt is starting to sound alot like Jacob Black.

And Natsume is starting to sound like Edward Cullen. Ahaha.

ENJOY~

--

**Next Day, on IM**

**MikanHowalon : **Hotaru-nee! ^___^

**BlackmailerHotaru : **Yo.

**MikanHowalon :** Matt asked me out to Winter Prom!

**BlackmailerHotaru : **You've told me about 20 billion times already. Baka.

**MikanHowalon : **But I'm so happy!

**BlackmailerHotaru : **I don't know, I don't really like him. He smells like trouble.

**MikanHowalon : **You mean like Ruka? :D

**BlackmailerHotaru : **I still have that picture of you kissing Natsume.

**MikanHowalon : **Hotaruuuuuu!

*****CursedMatt is online

**MikanHowalon : **HE'S ONLINEEEE! *does happy dance*

**BlackmailerHotaru : Okay okay. Brb, I need to go call somebody.**

**MIkanHowalon : I wonder who! XD**

_*BlackmailerHotaru is currently offline._

**MikanHowalon** : Matt ! :D

_*CursedMatt is currently offline._

**MikanHowalon** : Matt? :/

**--**

**( ; Summer Holidays ) At The Park, Next Day**

"Where is Hotaru?! She promised to be here on time." Mikan thought to herself, shifting on the uncomfortable wooden park bench.

"Baka." Someone said behind her, knocking her head.

"Hotaru! Your late baka!"

"Yeah, I got held up with some things."

"Oh."

Mikan suddenly felt her phone vibrate beneath her jean pocket.

"Ahh, one sec Hotaru. Hello?" Mikan said, fishing her phone out of her jeans.

"Hey there."

"Matt-chan :3"

"Hey, sorry I cancelled our date yesterday."

"It's okay! Really. We can re-schedule another time." Date? What date?

"That would be great. But hey, I gotta call you back."

"Okay.. Bye!"

"Later."

"Hey wai-"

Mikan blinked, trying to absorb everything he had just said. She hadn't remembered Matt asking her out at all. Hopefully it was supposed to be a surprise or-

"MIKAN!" Hotaru yelled.

"AAH!" Mikan screamed, startled by Hotaru's sudden outburst and landed on the muddy grass; face down.

"Baka." Hotaru muttered, shaking her head.

"I feel sick Hotaru, I'm going to go back." Mikan stuttered, getting herself out from the pile of mess that had fixed itself onto her t-shirt. She ran home and slammed the door behind her. She needed some time to space out, think about things a little while.

A few hours later, as Mikan lifted her heavy eye lids to find herself crumpled on the floor; covered with mud. She walked into her room and opened a pink cabinet that lay beside her bed.

It was a drawing; her favorite one. The one Natsume had drawn for her before he left for America. It was a rough sketch of a boy and a girl under a tree, kissing in the rain. She has never shown anyone this; ever. Not even Hotaru.

All of a sudden her heart felt warm and fuzzy. She closed her eyes, trying to remember a moment that she and Natsume had shared but she couldn't.

She could barely remember his face,

Or the colour of his eyes.

She needed to remember, she needed him. But maybe this was just all the sleeping pills kicking in. She decided to ignore her heart and have a nice icy cold shower. She had a wonderful kind-of boyfriend, Matt. And Natsume was a thing of the past.

She wasn't going to let Natsume interfere with her feelings.

Not ever, not again.

--

My chest, it hurts. It hurts so much.

"Mikan, you look horrible. Are you okay?" Anna asked, touching my forehead.

"You haven't been taking the painkillers have you?" Hotaru asked, shaking her head. "You're such a baka Mikan! Do you _know_ what this can do to you?!"

"I'm fine, honest." I stuttered, taking a gulp of coke. I was never a good liar.

"We're taking you back. Now." Koko ordered, calling the waiter for the bill.

"No guys- it's fine. Really."

"Urusai."

--

**2 Hours Later**

I opened my eyelids, scanning the unfamiliar room for my pillow. But instead I saw a few familiar faces staring at me with concern.

"Hey! She's conscious!" I heard Anna cry out.

"Mikan, are you feeling better now?"

"W-where am i?" I asked, my memory refusing to take me back after Koko paid for our bill.

"Relax; you're in a hospital ward. You passed out after we paid for the bill."

"I did?"

"Oh yeah, and you have a special visitor Mikan!"

"Who?" I asked, perking up slightly.

"Would ya' look at that?" Koko teased poking my nose, smirking.

"It's Matt, who else. Anyway, he was like _sooo_ worried!" Anna giggled, swatting my arm.

"I mean, his face was paler than yours." Hotaru grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the body touching!" I exclaimed, my face flushed.

"We'll leave the two if yous alone, okay?" Koko commented, dragging Hotaru and Anna out of the room.

The door slammed shut.

"Mikan." I recognized his voice. He had a slight accent, but it was what made him so cute.

"Matt?" I knew it was him. I just felt the need to say his name out loud.

"Mikan, I was so worried." He said, rushing to my side.

He sat on my bed, and the bunk sank under his weight.

I didn't say anything. I just stared into his mesmerizing sky blue eyes which was filled with worry, and hope.

He ran a hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead.

My tummy had knots over knots and I felt my face heat up yet again. He cupped my face with his warm hand, and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I should have been there for you." He said softly. I could hear sorrow in his voice; or was it fear?

"What's done is done. You're here now aren't you?" I noted, giving him a small sad smile.

He gave me an unconvincing look. Like the How-will-I-ever-forgive-myself look.

I reached out my arm to touch his loose, blonde colored hair, and curled it around my index finger. I simply adored his hair.

His hand finally left my face as he shifted on my bed to a more comfortable position. He was now lying right beside me; and it felt so good. So warm.

His arms wrapped around me; our fingers intertwining, my head on his shoulders. Nothing felt out of place. I felt my frail body cuddle closer to my source or warmth; and comfort.

"Don't leave." I murmured, into his chocolate scented hair.

His arms around my waist tightened; as he looked at me in the eye. "I wont."

And just as I was about to conclude it as a perfect night; I felt a sharp pang in my stomach. Like the kind of feeling when you do something bad. Except I had no idea what I had done.

--

**Note**

Sooo, whaddya think? :D

REVIEW MY LOVES.

I hope you have the urge to want to keep reading more chapters.

- **Aiko**


	3. I'd Rather Waste My Life Pretending

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Nyeh!

**Note**

I hope you guys like this. :3

I wanted to add as much drama as possible! 'Cause sometimes fanfics are kind of predictable. ;P

ENJOY :D

--

I opened my eyes to find a pair of violet eyes staring straight at me.

"H-Hotaru? Where's Matt?"

I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. Something is wrong.

"Whats wrong Hotaru? Hotaru tell me!"

"Matt is fine, Mikan. He just went to .. talk to the doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you might have kidney failuire."

My eyes were wide open, as I jerked out of my bed.

"_What_?! I thought it was just my surgery! The last time I checked I only removed _one_ kidney!"

"Well, apparently after they removed your kidney something went wrong."

"What went wrong?" I asked slowly, not lifting my gaze from Hotaru's deep violet eyes. Something told me, this wasn't exactly the easiest conversation she has had.

"They took out the wrong kidney. You're now left with the kidney that is swollen. And unless you have a donor, you have about 2 years to live."

I couldn't say anything. What was there to say, really? Then something hit me.

"Couldn't I just ask for my kidney back?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, they already donated it to someone."

"Who?"

Before I could get an answer, my room door swung open. It was Matt, and he looked pale and frustrated.

"Matt." I whispered, my eyes getting teary.

He ran a hand through his loose toffee coloured hair and smiled.

"Doc says that-"

"She knows." Hotaru cut in, glaring.

I sat up, and hugged my knees.

"Can I be alone, for a while?" I asked, a lump suddenly rising in my throat.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said gently, walking outside. Hotaru nodded and left.

As the door slammed shut, thoughts ran in and out of my head. Very few actually made sense. They took out the wrong kidney? I only have 2 years to live? If Matt is paying all my bill's shouldn't he have known this already?

None of this makes any sense. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream.

**Meanwhile, outside**

"Matt." Hotaru called, from the drink machine. "You wouldn't happen to have some coins would ya'?"

Matt lifted an eyebrow and dug into his pocket to get his wallet. He approached Hotaru and opened his wallet, producing some coins.

"Thanks." She said shortly. "And by the way, if you hurt Mikan in _any_ way; I will kill you. Slowly."

Matt blinked. "I would never hurt Mikan. Ever." He said, shocked.

"Okay, so stay away from that Riku girl."

"She's my cousin." He snapped, shoving his wallet back in his pocket.

"Really? 'Cause the last time I remember she was _my_ cousin."

"Wow, so I guess we're second cousins, then?"

"Stop seeing her. Or you will regret it."

Just as Matt started to walk away, Mikan's doctor approached them from the other way.

"Doc." Hotaru greeted with a stiff nod.

"Hotaru, tell Mikan that she is free to leave whenever she likes. Her condition is now stable."

"Okay."

--

**5 Hours Later**

Me and Hotaru were walking in silence down the sidewalk. Hotaru said she wanted to buy some iced tea.

We both stopped by a drink stall, and pondered on what to buy.

"One iced tea, please." Hotaru said, taking a paper cup.

"Um. One coke!" I said, reaching for the bright red can before catching Hotaru's glare. "On second thought, I'll just take an iced tea."

"2 dollars." The scruffy looking man, said.

We both produced dollar notes and left with paper cups in our hands.

"Hey, this iced tea is good!" I exclaimed, slurping from the straw.

"Baka."

"Hotaru?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Are we about to have a heart-to-heart talk?"

"Probably."

"Okay, what."

"You know, after Natsume left me. I thought I'd never open up to any guy ever again. And there was this part of me that still doesn't want to. But with Matt, everything is just so easy, you know? I mean, I've never felt like this in so long. And Hotaru I know you don't like Matt a lot but he's all I have. Besides you, Anna and Koko."

Hotaru didn't reply. I frankly wasn't really expecting her, too. But she did.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mikan. But if this douchebag hurts you, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

--

**At Matt's House, at Night.**

Me and Matt were watching A Walk To Remember, and I was all cuddled up on the bed in Matt's room. His arms had snaked it's way around my waist, and my head was lying on his shoulder. Natsume was never really good at this sort of thing, he wont even let me come inside his room let alone watch a movie.

But me and Matt haven't kissed yet. And I honestly find the thought a bit scary.

When the movie ended, and the credits were rolling I felt his arms around me tighten.

"I should probably go now, Matt. Hotaru would be worried." I said, nuzzling him. He didn't move.

"What, is she your mother now?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"No, she's my room mate."

"Mikan." he whispered into my hair, making me blush a little.

"Yes?"

"Stay the night." he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I froze. Literally. He wanted to _sleep _with me?!

We've only been going out for a week!'

To be honest, a **day**.

"Matt!" I scolded, trying to wriggle out of his tantalizingly strong arms.

"I'm not joking, Mikan. I want you so bad." He said seductively, his hands nearing my skirt.

"Let me go, Matt. I need to go home."

He didn't budge. He pinned me down on the bed and his hands flew to the buttons on my shirt.

"MATT! Get _off _me!" I screeched, desperately. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"C'mon. You don't know what you''re missing." he said softly, undoing the second button.

"I'm not sleeping with you Matt! Let go off me or i'll never see you again."

"Oh come-"

**SLAP!**

I slapped him? Holy shit I just _slapped _him! But I didn't waste any time, I got my bad and ran the hell out of his house. I heard Matt say something about it being a joke and all but he had just crossed a very fine line. And I wasn't that dense to actually turn back.

When I got home, I was shaking all over. It was so hard to even unlock the door because my hands were trembling so bad.

I slammed the door behind me, and threw my bag on the floor.

Koko's face got all weirdish when he saw me.

It probably had something to do with the fact that my face was all blotchy, and I was panting, sweating _and _trembling. Oh and half my shirt was unbuttoned.

"What, ya' got raped or somethin'?"

"Something to that concept." I said slowly.

He stared at me. I think he was about to say something but Anna beat him to it.

"Mikan! Oh good, you're finally back. We were starting to worry. Guess what? I just made some- _What the hell happened to you_?" She asked, horrified.

"Mikan." I heard Hotaru's voice right on cue. "What happened?"

I stared at all of them, not daring to say anything.

"Mikan.." I heard Koko's voice soften.

Before I knew it I was crumpled on the floor, bawling my eyes out.

--

And that is all folks :D

If you want me update? **Review**

If you think it's horrible? **Review**

I would appreciate constructive criticism. :D

Oooh, and if you want to give me ideas on what I should do next; **REVIEW**!

Thanks! Lots of Lovee;

-**Aiko**


	4. Blackout

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Matt! :D Bwahahaha.

**Note**

Hyuuga COMEBACK ! :D

-runs around in circles screaming-

Reead read read.

ENJOY!

--

"That bastard." grimaced Koko, clenching his fists.

Me, Anna and Koko were all at Starbucks. I had finally told them about last night's incident which left their mouths hanging wide open. Hotaru said she had some business to take care of, but will join us later.

Summer holidays were slipping through our fingers, and we were running out of things to do.

Suddenly the bell jingled, and I spotted Hotaru walking through the door, with her Nikon camera slung around her neck. I guess she's been doing some spying.

But, she's with a _boy_? Now this ought to be interesting.

Anna and Koko also noticed this weirdness.

Now I was noticing that the blonde haired beauty that she had walked in with looked a tad bit familiar. Anna and Koko exchanged glances.

"Did you order my drink?" Hotaru asked, pulling a chair towards our table.

"Yeah, right over there. Um, mind introducing us to your lovely friend?" Anna asked, handing Hotaru her drink.

"Oh right. Guys, this is Ruka. Ruka, this is Mikan, Anna, and Koko."

"Hey." He said smiling. Where have I seen him before?!

"You look familiar." I mumbled, eying him closely.

His eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked.

"Bunny commercial." Hotaru replied slickly.

"Cool!" exclaimed Anna, who had hearts in her eyes.

Koko looked frustrated.

"Hey Hotaru I think-" I started to say, but got interrupted by my vibrated phone. I looked at the Caller ID and frowned.

A picture of Matt grinning flashed onto my screen while it said "Matt-chan. :3"

I sighed and pressed the green button.

"Mikan! I'm so so sorry about yesterday, will you forgive me? But if you want we could do it again some other time. When you're ready! 'Cause I'll love to-"

I hung up. What kind of **stupid** apology is that? You say you're sorry and then suggest that we could do it again? Baka!

A lump rose in my throat and my eyes were getting watery.

"I- I'm going back. I don't feel to good."

"I'll walk you back, Mikan." Koko offered, rising from his seat. I just swatted his kind offer away.

"No, you stay. I'll be fine on my own." I croaked, placing a 5 dollar note on the table and leaving.

"Bye Mikan! I'll buy you some howalon!" Anna said, waving.

I smiled secretly, thinking how I would've gotten past any difficult stage in my life without my friends. They've been there with me through it all.

I grabbed my coat and walked off to our dorm. On the way, I spotted a 7-Eleven and thought I could use a slushie. Brain-freezes can do wonders for broken hearts.

I stepped inside and pulled the slushie machine lever that contained some purple iced heaven. 8D

I went to the counter to pay only to find-

_Aoi Hyuuga?!_

"Aoi?" I asked, shocked.

She looked a bit surprised.

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously. Her short raven hair and crimson eyes are a dead giveaway for the Hyuuga clan.

"I- uh, no. Not really. But I dated your brother once, hasn't he told you about me?"

She gave me this Oh-your-just-another-one-of-them look.

"No." she replied coldly. "Slushie is a dollar twenty."

I put two dollars on the counter and left.

He _never_ talked about me?

Or showed her pictures of me?

He told me that he and his sister were really close! I guess I really meant that little to him. And to think there was this tiny part of me saying he left with a logical explanation.

I sighed and took a big gulp of my slushie.

Oh god, brain freeze! I stopped walking for a while to let my brain cells start kicking in before doing anything stupid.

Suddenly, i heard a loud screeching noise and a crash. I whipped my head around to find that a car had lost control and had hit the street light. Not to much damage had been done, but the driver was probably knocked unconscious.

I ran over to the white mini van, and opened the driver's seat. It was a man and his head was bleeding badly.

"H-help me g-get my p-poor dog-g, from the b-boo-t-t.." the man stuttered, his eyes only half opened.

"Okay, hold on." I said quickly, rushing to the back. I had a funny feeling in my gut but i ignored it anyway.

I swung open the door to find two guys in ski masks smirking at me. I turned to run but they had grabbed me and shoved me in a giant sized cage and locked me up. _This is all happening to fast. What the hell is going on?_

I didn't scream. I didn't say a thing. I was still in shock, holding my crumpled slushie.

Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream.

"W-what are you guys gonna do to me?" I asked, my hands were shaking.

"We'll just leave that up to your imagination, aye?" the guy with the blue and white ski mask chuckled.

I felt the van move and I slunk down in my cage.

**Flashback**

"Baka, what the heck were you _thinking_?!" Natsume scolded me, as I cowered behind the couch. "Come here would you?"

I walked slowly to an angry looking Natsume. I hated it when he was mad.

"I just wanted to buy eggs," I trailed off, scanning the broken eggs that lay splattered on the floor. "Which I will have to buy again."

"You told me you'd be waiting for me, do you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry." I replied softly, looking at my shoes.

Then I felt a pair of warm arms around my waist.

"Natsume?" I asked, a bit startled by his sudden embrace.

"Polka,I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

--

Natsume, someone _is _going to hurt me. So why aren't you here?

And I have a feeling I know who it is.

*I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you wanna touch me toooo*

Shit. My phone.

My eyes widened as I looked at the thugs who were staring at me.

"Give us the phone, girlie."

I hesitated, then reached into my jean pocket and handed them my Blackberry.

They picked up the call.

"_Helloooo_." they gagged, chuckling at their joke.

He waited for a response.

"Oh you want to speak to _Mikan_?"

Shit. Now they know my _name_.

"Well she can't come to the phone now. Can I take a message?" he said in what i think was a sissy voice.

Please don't. Please don't. Please don't. Please don't.

"Ohhh okaaaay. Byeee!" they said, hanging up. Both of them erupted into a fit of laughter.

Oh god.

"Who was that?" I asked, panicky.

"Hotawu. Or something. She said that she wants to tell you something _important_."

And with that they exploded into another fit of laughter.

These idiots laugh at everything.

"Well it's going to be a _looong _ride, girlie. Better hang in there."

--

**Note**

Okay so what do you think? :D

I think there was too much conversation, no?

Anyway, pretty pleeease _review_. It will make my day :)

- Aiko

p.s/ Thanks to **Wyntta **for reviewing every single chapter ^^

Love yaa !


	5. These Tears I Cry Are All For You

**Disclaimer**

I DONOT own Gakuen Alice 'cause Natsume told me not to.

**Note**

ANOTHER HYUUGA COMEBACK ! 3

You better reaad and review, peeps. :)

I got help from my friend for this chapter!

:D

--

After a long silent ride, I felt the van shudder to a stop below me. Knowing that my kidnappers would soon come to collect me, I rattled the cage bars desperately; trying to find a way out.

Suddenly, the door opened and I shielded my eyes against the bright light flooding in. As I squinted against the light, I saw my kidnappers leering down upon me. They grabbed the top of the cage, and hauled it out roughly.

"Ow! That hurt." I yelled, as I crashed into one side of the cage.

"So?" asked the one of them, whom I remembered was called Joe. As they hauled me towards their destination I glanced about my surroundings.

It appeared I was in one of the warehouse areas in the outskirts of Tokyo. The environment was grim and cloudy.

My two kidnappers dragged me over to a particular warehouse which was large both in size and width. The double doors were wide open, revealing a dirty wooden floor and several wooden crates in a corner.

They dragged me inside, as I glanced upwards. The place seemed filthy and lacking of light. That was when I noticed a slightly familiar and lean figure half hidden in the shadows across the room.

"We got you your girl." one of my kidnappers said, gruffly. "What do you wanna do with her?"

"That is none of your concern. You may leave now." the figure said coldly. The two of them bowed their way out, slamming the double doors shut behind them.

Left alone with the figure, I was gripped by terror. I wondered if I did have a chance to escape; would I take it? There seemed to be something extremely familiar about the decidedly male figure in the corner.

Then, he walked forward into better light and I let out a gasp of horror.

"Natsume?!"

My old boyfriend gave me one of his famously adorable smirk as he walked forward towards me. I was too stunned to contemplate what was going on.

"Miss me?" he asked wearily.

At last, rage took over my amazement. "What are you doing here?" I shouted, rattling the bars of my cage, furiously.

He gave me a hurt look as he strode forward.

"Let me out!" I screamed, angrily. "You can't keep me a prisoner here forever!"

Natsume rolled his beautiful crimson eyes. "Would you relax?" he asked. "I just needed to talk to you."

"After five years of no communication whatsoever?! You just expect me to talk to you calmly?!"

He merely reached down and pulled the lock free. To my surprise, the door of my metal prison swung open.

"But I just need to talk to you about something important, and then you're free to leave."

"Well I think I'd like to leave now. I've heard enough!" I snapped as I climbed clumsily out of the cage.

"Would you just listen?" Natsume asked, obviously irritated.

"No!" I shrieked, stubbornly. I swept my gaze over the run-down warehouse, looking for my escape. I wondered if the front double doors were unlocked. Very unlikely they weren't.

"Wait." Natsume called out. "I need you to give me a second chance."

I whirled around and stared at him in disbelief.

"After the five years of heartbreak that you yielded upon me?!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Natsume said."Can you forgive me?I swear I have a good reason for leaving you like that."

I snorted. "Yeah. right. I hate to tell you this, Natsume. But I am already with someone else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked skeptically.

_Shit_, I thought. I racked my brain frantically for someone. "Koko!" I blurted out. He was the first person that jumped to mind.

Natsume stared at me for a split second before bursting out into mad laughter.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I could feel my cheeks flaring red.

Natsume didn't answer, he just laughed harder. In fact, he was laughing so hard he was practically sobbing.

"Fine." I snapped at him, annoyed and embarrassed. "I'm leaving."

He somehow managed to control his laughter and pleaded, "No, don't leave! I'm sorry."

I glared at him before making a run for the door. But, just before my fingertips brushed against the door handle, Natsume caught my wrist. I always wondered how he could move so swiftly and quickly.

"Wait." he urged, quietly. "I have two kidneys."

I stared at him in utter amazement. "_What_?!"

"I meant; I can save you." he explained.

But hurt and angry, I wrenched my wrist from his grasp, pulled back my arm and slapped him across the face.

There was a moment of silence after the echo of the slap I had given him. I stared at his right cheek in horror, at the red mark my palm had inflicted upon his face. His eyes were flashing a darker crimson, but they avoided mine.

Without knowing what to do, i whirled upon my heel, wrenched open the door and ran out into the falling dusk.

--

**Later; Back at our apartment**

It was dawn by the time I had managed to reach home. I was corvered in dust, my face tear-stained and my feet hurting. At the sight of the familiar building I let out a cry of relief and dashed forward.

I unlocked the front door, trying to tiptoe quietly in so as not to wake my room mates and arise questions. But I was out of luck. The moment I walked in, the lights were turned on and I found myself looking into the enraged eyes of Hotaru and Anna.

"WHERE _WERE _YOU?!"

"I can explain... " I replied, trailing off.

They made me sit down and tell them _everything_. Their faces grew more and more horrified with every word that fell from my lips.

There was a moment of silence after I finished.

Then, Hotaru got out from the recliner she was sitting in and began pacing.

"I am going to _kill _him." she growled.

I was so relieved at a bit of familiarity that I found myself sobbing and hugging an extremely bewildered Hotaru.

Hotaru looked over my shoulder at Anna and demanded, "Has she _lost _it?!"

--

**A Few Hours Later  
**

"Mikan, do you want to go bowling?" Anna asked as I shoved a spoon of noodles in my mouth.

"No, I 'ave to do 'ome stooff." I replied through a mouthful of noodles.

Anna blinked, and stared at me for a second before saying, "Right. I love you too! But, I asked if you wanted to go bowling."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I swallowed my food before finally exploding. "NO. I _can_'_t_."

"Okay,okay. You didn't have to _yell_."

I nodded my head and dug into my noodles again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I groaned in irritation. _Oh, what the hell_, I thought.

"COMING!!"

Anna stared at me as I jumped up, obviously wondering if I had lost my sanity. Ignoring her look, I raced over to the door, brooding the whole way.

No doubt I would be seeing Natsume a lot these days. He would probably try to trap me into talking to him again. If he was going to keep an eye on me, he would know that I had lied about dating Koko. Which meant I would be in a lot of trouble.

I yanked the door open just as the irritating person outside rang the doorbell again. He fell backwards, startled, as I shoved my head out to snarl, "_WHAT_?!"

"Uhm,hi."

That was when I realized I was staring at an uncertain Koko.

"Koko!" Anna called out from behind me. I stepped back to let Koko in and shot Anna a puzzled glance. She caught on the look.

"I invited him to go bowling too," she explained, an unmistakable smile curving her lips. It was obvious she was hoping today would be the day when her long time crush would finally return her affections. "So you're not coming with us, right?"

I shook my head. Just then, a plan began to form in my mind. I don't have to do it, I realized. I can just fake it.

But in order for me to achieve that, I needed a very important person's help.

I turned towards Koko.

"Uhh, Koko?" I asked tentatively, ignoring the nervous edge to my voice ad the fact that I had just interrupted him. He stared at me with wide eyes and nodded slowly in response.

I squeezed my eyes shut at Anna's sharp intake of breath. She knew what I was going to say. I hated to do this to her but I had to. In order to protect myself against Natsume, who could be dangerous when he wanted to.

"Koko," I said, opening my eyes. "will you...take me to the dance at club 7/8 this Saturday?"

A stunned silence followed.

And I could swear I heard the scary background music of horror movies playing in Anna's head during the silence.

This was going to get nasty.

**Note**

Hope you liked it.

Remember, read and review!

Bye now!

**3 Aiko**

**Note**

Creds to my awesome Candyy (:

She helped me with the storyline, plot. And my grammar mistakes ^^

I LAFF YOUU :D


	6. Smiling Liar

**Disclaimer**

I own Gakuen Alice!

(_in my dreams._)

**Note**

You guys are all mean !

You never reviewed :(

So you better review now or I wont continue!

Bwahahahaaa :D

--

The silence continued. My heart was thumping so loudly that I was pretty sure that Anna and Koko could hear it.

Then, a huge smile broke over Koko's face. "I'd love to."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, then stole a glance at Anna's face. Her expression was unreadable. I flinched.

"So what time should I pick you up?" Koko asked casually. His eyes were bright and excited.

"Seven is fine." I replied; more focused on Anna. At my look, she turned away and pretended to be very busy pulling on her bowling socks.

"Cool." Koko said happily. He threw a look at Anna. "Do you wanna go now?"

Anna shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "Sure."

Koko looked back at me. His smile was obvious. "So I'll see you later?" he asked hopefully.

I just nodded.

As soon as Koko had walked out I grabbed Anna's arm. "I need to talk to you about this later."

She pulled her arm away and walked out without a word. And I may have been mistaken, but I thought I glimpsed the moisture in her eyes.

--

**Later At The Apartment**

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Anna said.

I had just finished explaining everything to her and Hotaru over dinner.

"You didn't have a choice." She continued. " I know what Natsume is capable of. You have to do, what you have to do to protect yourself."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, and pretended to be gagging over her dinner.

"Why can't you just confront the guy and sock him in the face again?" She asked with a shrug. "So much more simpler."

"I _slapped _him." I reminded her. "And it was an _accident_."

"How on earth do you _slap _someone by _accident_?" Hotaru retorted, in her usual bored tone.

"I give up." I grumbled.

"Me too! This lollipop is impossible to open!" Anna exclaimed.

Both of us stared at her.

"What?" she asked, finally realizing our gazes were pinned on her.

"First, _why_ are you having a _lollipop_ with _dinner_?!" Hotaru demanded. "Second, we're talking about Natsume's fate and you're trying to open a lollipop?"

"No longer trying," Anna said, triumphantly yanking the wrapper off the lollipop. She smiled smugly as she popped the lollipop into her mouth.

Hotaru groaned.

I sighed.

--

**Saturday At Our Apartment**

"So, are you nervous?" Hotaru asked. We were getting ready in front of her dressing room mirror.

"I guess so," I replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang, startling the both of us.

"I'll get it," Hotaru told me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's probably Ruka." She left the room.

Left alone, I stared at my reflection, my stomach a knot of nerves. I could fell myself trembling slightly. My mind kept drifting back to Natsume no matter how many times I willed myself not to. His expression. His smirk. The way he walked.

So...imperfectly perfect.

I closed my eyes as I remembered our perfect relationship. So many memories still lingered behind, refusing to evaporate in my mind. They almost did, though. But one look at Natsume, and it all rushed back impossibly fast.

Tonight was going to be hell.

"Hey, baka!" Hotaru yelled from the living room. "Koko's here!"

_Great_, I thought, opening my eyes. "Coming!" I called with a sigh. Rustling my skirts nervously, I forced a smile onto my lips and walked out into the living room.

Ruka was already there, speaking quietly to Hotaru. He looked gorgeous in a crisp white jacket and pressed black pants, his blonde hair tousled. I squinted at him for a split second before turning away. _He looks so familiar_, I thought.

Choosing not to ponder where I had seen him before, I instead walked over to Koko who was standing by the doorway, his eyes bright and eager. He looked me once over, his eyes widening as they finally traced back to my face. I gulped.

"You look so-amazing," he murmured,stepping closer. He looked excited, with hearts practically forming in his eyes.

"So do you," I replied, reaching up to touch my mouth to make sure my forced smile was still in place.

His grin grew wider. "Thanks."

I looked him over as I stepped back. He was wearing brown pants with a black jacket and white shirt underneth. He seemed to pale in comparisan beside Ruka though.

That was when I noticed just how close we were standing. One more step and we would be kissing.

_Shit_, I thought, taking a step back.

It didn't work. He just scooted closer again, his grin wide and impossibly happy.

"Uhh, Koko, I have to tell you something," I told him. I had to tell him about the whole Natsume thing or he would get the wrong idea.

His smile was so wide, it looked like it would crack his face. "Yeah?"

"Let's go, guys," Hotaru said, behind me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Koko grudgingly pulled the door open and stepped back to let us pass. Now I didn't have to tell him the news in the fear of being kissed by him.

--

**Later at Club 7/8, the dance**

"So, you're saying you're only using me?" Koko asked. He was twirling me around on the dance floor.

It was jam-packed at the club. I had just finished explaining everything to Koko. We had no fear of eavesdoppers 'cause the music was booming so loud, we could barely hear ourselves.

"Not really," I said quickly. "You were the first person that jumped to my mind, that's all."

Koko gave me a huge smile. "That's really cool."

Just then, I noticed the guy whirling around a girl beside us. I let out a stiffled gasp.

It was Natsume.

He glanced over at me and Koko briefly before smirking. Then, he and his unfamiliar partner whirled out of sight through the crowd of dancers all around us.

--

**Note**

I hope you liked it.

If you want me to update, **REVIEW**.

If you think it sucks, REVIEW.

If you have a suggestion, _REVIEW_.

Ciao!;D

**- Aiko-chan**


	7. The Tears Falling

**Disclaimer  
**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Note**

Please review.

I know it's going to suck.-.-"

--

**Sunday, at our apartment**

A dark forest. Light filtering through the dark green leaves to cast pools of greenish light upon the rocky earth.

I tilted my head upwards, wondering where I was. My surroundings were extremely unfamiliar. I could feel my stomach churn unpleasantly.

"_Mikan_!"

The hair on the back of my neck stiffened at the call of my name; I spun around to see Matt stepping past roots and tree trunks towards me. His wide grin was visible even through the darkness; his eyes flashing. I let out a shriek as I stumbled backwards; anything away from him.

He stepped yet closer still.

"_Mikan, come with me_," he urged. "_You're in danger_."

"_Get away_," I warned him, my voice trembling. I gripped a nearby tree branch for balance, wobbling dangerously on the unstable ground.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a twig snapping into two behind me. I spun around. Even in the dim light, I could make out the dark figure treading soundlessly towards us. His bright red eyes flashed through the darkness, his smirk dangerously beautiful.

Natsume.

He stepped closer, his bare feet making no noise whatsoever on the ground. He was closer now, and I could see his sharp and beautiful features more definitely. His lip was curled back into a sharp smile, revealing two white teeth.

Matt let out a low growl behind me.

"_Mikan_," Natsume purred. I froze, mesmerized by the force of his eyes and lilting voice. "_Come_."

I stepped forward unintentionally, my eyes fixed upon his face. I felt mesmerized, my body a mind of its own.

"_Mikan_!" Matt shouted. "_NO_!" He threw himself in front of me and onto Natsume.

"_NATSUME_!" I shouted in horror. "**_NATSUME_**!"

"No!" I shrieked, jerking upright.

Panting, drenched in sweat and gasping for air, I swept my gaze over my surroundings. I was back in my bedroom, sunlight fighting to seep through the curtains at the window. My pillow and sheet were soaked with sweat and tears.

I closed my eyes in relief. _It was just a stupid dream_, I assured myself. _Just a dream_.

A dream with Natsume in it.

I let out a jagged breath, my shoulders sagging in relief. My heart was pumping hard against my chest and I felt like I had just run a marathon.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hotaru poked her head in. she looked worried.

"Hey, baka, are you okay? We heard you screaming."

"I'm fine," I answered, feeling my heart slow to normal and my breath return. "Just a bad dream."

Hotaru stared at me hard, as if she was sure I was hiding something from her.

"Okay," she said slowly. "You have to go to the hospital for a checkup later."

I nodded.

--

**Later, at the hospital**

"We don't have a kidney donation yet, but hopefully we will soon," my doctor said, ticking some stuff off his clipboard. "If we have it really fast, we can do the transplant and you will be able to live."

I remembered the words Natsume had said that night. _I can save you_.

_You did, Natsume_, I thought with a lump in my throat. _Every time I was in danger, you saved me. Before_.

"I'll donate my kidney if you like," Hotaru offered. "I mean-"

"You donated one the other time, remember?" Anna reminded her. "For your mum?"

"Oh yeah," Hotaru remembered, frowning. "And I need my other one."

Suddenly, the door opened and Matt walked in, carrying a bouquet of red roses. He blinked as everyone turned to look at him. "Uhm, hi?"

Hotaru clenched her jaw, her hands curling into fists. She looked ready to rip Matt into pieces.

_Please don't leave me_, I begged Anna and Hotaru silently. There was no way I was going to be left alone with Matt. He could make a move on me.

_Again_.

Then, my doctor completely ruined my life. He turned to Anna and Hotaru and announced "I need you two to fill in some paperwork. Can you please step outside?"

Anna flinched, glancing at me. I shook my head quickly, desperately. Hotaru grimaced.

"Now?"

My shoulders slumped dejectedly as Anna threw me a what-am-I-suppose-to-do look before following the doctor out. Hotaru followed reluctantly, her eyes fixed on Matt.

Matt's delight was poorly concealed. He waited until all three had disappeared through the double swinging doors of my ward before moving to my bedside.

I flinched, unable to escape. Under the cover of my blankets, I was wearing a highly revealing hospital gown that I didn't want him to see.

"Hey," he said softly, placing the bouquet of flowers on my beside table.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly, scooting forward so that he wouldn't have any space to sit down. He gave me a hurt look.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay," he replied, reaching up to touch a loose lock of his hair. "I was really worried."

"I'm sure," I said curtly. "Anything else?"

"Well-" his voice dropped. It became low, gravelly and decidedly seductive. I was forced to move my legs to avoid them being squashed as he lay down beside me. Then he flipped right over so that he was laying right above me, his face just inches from mine. His breath fanned my face.

"I really missed you," he murmured, his hair falling forward. My heart began pumping against my chest; panic rose inside me.

"Matt, get off," I warned him, struggling to push him off. He didn't budge an inch. He merely reached down and gripped the neckline of my hospital gown.

"I'll be slow," he promised. "So that it'll drag out for you."

"Matt, GET OFF," I cried, panic overtaking. I fought to push him off but he merely smiled.

I squeezed my eyes shut, terror gripping my heart. Then, a thought flashed across my mind. _Natsume, I need you._

I could feel Matt yanking my hospital gown so that the buttons on the back began to snap. _Natsume, help!_

Suddenly, there was a cough at the doorway. I opened my eyes and saw who it was over Matt's shoulder. I almost cried with relief.

It was Natsume.

Matt froze then let go of my hospital gown. He slid off me to face a narrow eyed Natsume. His red slits were flashing dangerously.

"Yes?" Matt asked defensively.

"Were you trying to rape her?" Natsume demanded, his tone dangerous.

"No," Matt replied, in the same defensive tone. "She wanted it, didn't you, baby?" He glanced over at me, his blue eyes pleading.

I glared at him. "No," I said quietly. "No,I didn't."

Natsume walked silently over to Matt. He said something really fast, under his breath, and then-

**POW!**

I gasped as Matt staggered backwards with the force of Natsume's punch. His right eye was black and puffy. With a groan, he slumped over backwards, onto the floor.

Natsume glanced over his shoulder at me as he straightened. His eyes were red and dangerous.

I stared back at him, my eyes wide, my heart pumping with a mixture of fear and shock. Silence settled over the room.

Then, wide a swift smirk, Natsume turned slowly upon his heel and walked out of the swinging double doors.

--

**Note**

I know it has a lot of drama and stuff. -.-"

Remember to _review _or else.

Muahahahaha!:D

**3 Aiko-****chan**


	8. I Just Want To Get This Over With

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakeun Alice!

If I did, Natsume and Mikan would be married by now.-.-"

**Note**

Hope you like this chapter.x)

Enjoy!:3

--

**Later back at our apartment**

"Aah, home sweet home," I sighed as I walked through the door of our apartment. Behind me, Hotaru and Anna exchanged a look before following.

"So," Hotaru prodded as she shrugged off her coat. "Are you going to tell us what happened in the hospital while we were gone?"

I considered telling them about Matt trying to sleep with me, Natsume's sudden appearence, the punch he gave Matt and his mysterious exit. But, as usual, I decided against it.

"Nothing happened." I turned away from them to hide my smile.

"Really?" Anna asked. "So you punched Matt, then? Not anybody else?"

I sighed as I began to walk around the apartment, switching on lights as I went. Both Anna and hotaru had been asking that question all the way home. And my answer had always been the same. "I didn't punch him."

"The, who did?" Hotaru demanded, slamming the front door in fustration.

I didn't answer.

--

**Later**

"Hey, Mikan, are you coming with us to the movies?" Anna asked as she yanked on her coat. "We're watching New Moon."

I looked up from the sofa where I was reading Mysteries of The Undead. "Uhm, no thanks."

"Oh, c'mon," Hotaru exclaimed. She finished pulling on her socks and stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Its been so long since we had a real girls' night out."

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Jacob's shirtless in every scene," Hotaru encouraged.

_I can't_, I thought. _I'm already in love with another person. And I need to figure him out._

I was actually counting on Anna and Hotaru being out. Then, I could comminucate with my thoughts better. I needed to figure Natsume out. He was so confusing.

"Tempting," I replied wearily. "But I think I'll pass." A great idea struck me. "I'm not feeling too well."

Bad idea. They immediately rushed over, worried experssions on their faces.

"What's up?" Anna demanded. "Look, how many fingers?" She waggled her fingers in front of my face.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Hotaru asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I responded, brushing them off. "I think I just need to rest a little, that's all."

Both straightened but still looked worried.

"Do you want us to stay home?" Anna offered. "We'll get you everything you need."

"No way!" Hotaru yelped, as perdicted. "But seriously, dude.." she looked down at me, her eyes concerned. "Are you okay or what?"

I rolled my eyes, mentally kicking myself. "Yes," I insisted. "I think I just need to rest."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, looking worried.

"_Yes_," I answered. "See you guys when you get back."

--

**Soon,once they finally left**

"Finally," I muttered, once the door had safely closed. I waited until I heard the lock turn and footsteps before jumping up, letting my book slide to the floor.

I walked over to the door, listening to their footsteps. They clomped clumsily on the marble floor outside before fading quietly away.

Quickly, I double locked the door, just in case they did a detour and decided to check on me again. I didn't need any interruptions.

Closing my eyes, I went through everything that happened that afternoon. Natsume's sudden arrival at just my will, the fierce punch he gave Matt that send him sprawling, the force of his beautiful but angry eyes.

I opened my eyes and begun to pace, ticking off questions from my fingers. "How does he keep coming when I think of him?" I muttered. "How does he move so swiftly, so quickly...?"

I stomped over to the window, frustrated. As I yanked the curtains open, I realized it was raining.

Drops of water pattered against the window, heavy and pouring. I stared at the water glancing off the glass and then noticed my reflection. My eyes were worried and troubled, my hair tangled with the impression of being pulled outwards at various places.

Suddenly, I heard muffled footsteps outside the front door. I stiffened, my hand still holding the curtain upwards. I willed myself to jump back onto the sofa but it was like I was frozen. The footsteps stopped, directly outside the door. There was a moment or two's silence before the person knocked sharply.

I relaxed my rigid muscles. It was neither Hotaru or Anna, who would've used their keys. I pulled the curtains shut again and cautiously moved to the door. Keeping the chain up, I opened it a crack.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness you're here," the girl outside gasped. I hesitantly opened the door slighter and immediately recognized the person outside.

Short black hair and dark eyes.

Aoi Hyuuga.

Natsume's sister.

She was drenched head to foot, panting and gasping. I let up the chain.

"What's wrong?" I opened the door wide open and stepped backwards to let her in. She refused.

"My car broke down outside," she explained. Her red eyes were a darker shade than Natsume's. "Can you help me?"

I looked doubtfully over my shoulder at the window. It was raining really hard.

"Please?" Aoi asked. Her voice sounded cold.

"Uhm, sure," I told her. "Let me just grab my umbrella and raincoat."

--

**Soon,outside**

Wow, it's really pouring, I thought, putting up my umbrella to offer at least some protection against the heavy raindrops.

Aoi led the way towards a sleek white top up convertible parked sideways in front of the apartment building. She headed for the boot.

"I've got a really important package I have to save first," she called to me over the pouring rain. I could barely make out her figure by the car. "Can you help me?"

I nodded and joined her at the boot.

She pushed a latch and it popped open. She grabbed the lid and pushed it up.

The boot was made out of some furry, brown material. I'd like to be there instead of in the rain, I thought wistfully. It looks so comfy.

A second later, I regretted that very thought. Because as I was scanning it for a package, Aoi reached down, grabbed my ankle and with surprising strength, _flipped me into the boot_.

"HEY!" I yelled as she reached up and pulled the lid down on me.

I was trapped.

--

**Note**

So, what to you think?

Too much conversation, huh?

Please **_review _**your suggestions, _opinions _and **appreciation**.

It will make my day. :3

**3 Aiko-Chan**


	9. I'm too proud to say I missed you

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Gakeun Alice, as much as I want to. D:

You guys must be so bored reading the same disclaimer over and over again.

I know I am. -.-"

**Note**

You guys better review and all or else I'll stop writing!D:

--

**In the trunk of Aoi's car**

_Damn!_

I stumbled clumsily to my feet, almost banging the top of my head on the boot lid. I was fuming. I couldn't believe that Aoi would do this to me!

_But you fell for it, genius_, a voice in the back of mind reminded me.

I glowered.

I had to find a way out of here!

The car suddenly jerked underneath me. I fell, sprawling onto the soft material draped over the hard floor. The car jerked again and a door slammed. I almost lost my footing again as the engine revved and the car lurched forwards.

"OW!" I yelled, crashing into a wall as the car turned sharply.

I sat up, rubbing the top of my head with a wince. _This was becoming a habit._

The car lurched again; Aoi was apparently in a hurry. I lunged for something to hold onto. The first thing my fingers curled around was my umbrella handle.

_Bingo!_

I quickly glanced upwards. A better part of the trunk lid was made out of clear glass. I could break it using my umbrella. Once Aoi had stopped the car, I could hoist myself up and make a run.

Here goes nothing, I thought, taking a deep breath. I raised my umbrella then, with all the force I could muster, threw it straight through the glass.

**CRASH!**

I let out a shriek and covered my head with my arms as glass rained down around me. I heard Aoi swear loudly; the car swerved dangerously and lurched.

_Now or never_, I thought, scrambling to my feet. I reached up and carefully gripped the sides of the trunk lid. Then, I hoisted myself up, almost toppling over as the car spun.

The heavy rain had gone down to a light drizzle, drops of water splashing down upon me, running down my neck and feeling surprisingly cool against my heated body. I tilted my head upwards, keeping a firm hold on the trunk lid.

Suddenly, the car swerved sharply and parked sideways beside the sidewalk.

_No time to lose_, I thought. I hauled myself out, swinging my legs out first and jumping to the ground. Then, I took off like a shot, Aoi screaming in fury behind me.

The sidewalk was crowded with people. Shops glittered with colorful display windows and large posters boasting about their meant I was downtown.

_I gotta find Hotaru and Anna!_

I sped down the sidewalk, dodging people left and right. That was when I noticed the large building I had reached.

_The theater!_

And a very familiar guy was standing in front of it, glancing briefly over the now-playing posters posted up on the display window.

"KOKO!"

Koko turned, startled, at my yell. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, hi, Mikan," he said beaming. "I-I thought you went in for a movie with Hotaru and Anna?"

"Uhm, I wasn't feeling well," I said quickly. "Listen, Koko..."

Just then, Aoi caught up with us. Grabbing my right arm in a deathlock, she stared into Koko's eyes. "You never saw a thing," she told him.

His eyes glazed over. "Uh-huh."

Aoi twisted my right arm so that I cried out in pain. Through clenched teeth, she said "Try that again and I'll break off your whole arm!"

--

**Soon, in Aoi's car**

_I__ could not believe her!_

I sat in the backseat of Aoi's car, my hands and legs tied up. Not to mention with a handkerchief stuffed into my mouth! I was getting angrier and angrier ever minute.

Aoi sped through Tokyo, muttering darkly about 'stupid fangirls' and 'the nerve'.

I lost track of time as she drove past downtown. It looked like she was swerving uptown, where all the ritzy hotels were located.

After some time, I noticed that she was slowing down. Lights flashed and I blinked, almost blinded by the bright lights all the hotels had put up. It was clear they didn't care how much it cost to leave the lights on 24/7.

She stopped the car right in front of the hugest hotel of all of them. They were draped with fancy lights and had golden lettering scrawled above the entrance. It read 'Tipton Hotel'.

The entrance itself was magnificent; a giant arch over fancy double doors. A figure was leaning beside the doors. I felt a new surge of rage.

Natsume Hyuuga.

_Again_.

Aoi climbed out of the car and walked over to confer with him. He stepped out of the shadows and joined her at the top step. She spoke briefly. Then, he glanced over at me, smirked and nodded.

Aoi turned and walked back to the car. Then, opening the backseat, she grabbed the back of the ropes binding me and dragged me out.

"OW!" I yelled, finally managing with some difficulty to spit out the handkerchief. Ignoring me, she dragged me over to Natsume.

"Natsume, you baka!" I yelled, once we had reached him. He ignored me too.

"Thanks, Aoi," he told his sister. "You're the best."

"Next time, you're paying me," Aoi warned him with a growl. She turned and headed back to her car.

Natsume reached down and- _scooped me right up in his arms_. I let out a shocked gasp.

"NATSUME!!!"

"Yes?" he inquired, holding me close in his arms as he turned and walked through the double doors into the lobby of the Tipton Hotel.

"How can you do this to me?" I yelled at him. "_Again_? How dare you-?" Then, my jaw went slack.

The lobby was _gorgeous_. Everything was marble, the columns supporting a high ceiling. The expensive French windows were ceiling to floor and revealing an inky night's sky beyond. A large mahogany desk stood at a far end of the lobby. Across from it were four elevators. A smartly dressed guy was sitting behind the desk. I turned crimson but he didn't seem shocked or surprised to see us.

"Mr Hyuuga."

Natsume nodded curtly.

"Shall I send up a-"

No, that's okay," Natsume replied flatly as I gawked at my surroundings. "I know the way."

The guy bowed.

Natsume somehow managed to hit the button for the lift while still carrying me. The lift was beautiful; mirrors doubling as walls and a gold ceiling, flooded with warm light.

I didn't realize until we stepped inside that i was freezing. I shivered as we stepped into the warm, heated lift. Raising his eyebrows, Natsume pressed the top floor button. Then, with a flourish, he managed to yank his dark jacket off and drape over me while still holding me steady.

Both of us were silent all the way up. I pressed close to him with realizing, eager for his warmth and delicious smell. He kept me steady, still carrying me bridal style.

At last, there was a _ding!_ indicating that we had reached our destination.

Oh god, even the hallway was beautiful! The entire floor was covered with a long, plush red carpet, the walls a beautiful cream. The doors were all a beautiful yellow gold.

Natsume set off down the hallway. I snuggled up to me, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan," he murmured into my ear. "I'll protect you."

--

**Note**

Yes, guys, it was Natsume who got Aoi to kidnap our beloved heroine.

Oh and don't think it ends at Chapter 10!

The two of them encounter a lot of problems while trying to be together!;D

Stay tuned and don't forget,**_ REVIEW_**!

**-Aiko-chan**


	10. Silent Scream

**Disclaimer**

Natsume told me to not own Gakuen Alice. :3

Who can resist Natsume? *swoon*

**Note**

Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in a while. D:

I don't want to be like one of those people who update every month T-T

Well I'm going to be updating as much as I can this month 'cause school reopens next month and I'll be hell busy.

So don't forget to review ! ^^

--

Natsume placed me down gently on the master bed, and sat himself down on a brown leather chair. He stared at me intently, before finally dropping his gaze to his shoes.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably unsure of what to do.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted with his shirt collar. Something he only does when he's nervous or annoyed.

Reality finally hit me and I remembered I was supposed to be mad at Natsume. "So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me _again_?!"

He sighed and his gaze softened. "Sorry," he said softly. "There was no other way I could get you to talk to me." I've never seen him so nervous.

"Have you ever considered asking me? Nicely."

"Well that didn't work very well the last time, did it?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Natsume," I waited for him to look me in the eyes before continuing. "You left me broken hearted for five years and no trace of where you were going to and absolutely no communication, and one day you just decide to barge right back into my life and expect me to- to-"

"Forgive me." he finished for me. His eyes were no longer warm, and inviting. They were now cold and distant; something only a close friend would notice.

I said nothing. I wanted to hate him; to rip out his heart and shred it into a million pieces so maybe he can at least feel _half_ of what I felt. He left me so cold and alone it was so hard for me to open up and trust a guy after he left me.

But I knew. That there was a tiny miniscule part of my heart that remained devilishly stubborn to reality; and still wanted to love him.

And I know. That deep inside my stubborn self, I'm aching for him so bad.

Natsume disrupted my thoughts by speaking all of a sudden. "Well, I'm here for another matter." He said with an icy tone. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm getting you a donor for your treatment." He continued, stealing a glance at me and immediately looking away.

"What?" I blurted out. What the heck?

"Someone agreed to donate their kidney for you." He explained, annoyed. I felt like a toddler asking for an explanation for a scientific theory.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." He hissed, shaking his head.

"How did you know?"

"A doctor told me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Shut up, idiot. You ask too many questions."

I bit my lip to resist the urge of my increasingly painful growing smiling muscles. I wanted to call Hotaru and Anna and tell them, but my cell had dropped out of my pocket while Aoi was trying to kidnap me.

But something hit me.

"Natsume?"

He grunted.

"Who is my donor?" I asked slowly; watching his movements carefully.

He didn't reply.

"_Well_?" I pressed on, getting more curious by the passing second.

He shrugged.

I jumped off the bed and ran towards Natsume to face him. His eyes scanned my face, and I felt my cheeks flush. He raised a pale cold hand and touched my cheek. Except it wasn't cold, it was warm. And it felt nice; too nice in fact.

"Are you my donor, Natsume?"

"Does it matter?" he asked; his hand not leaving my face. He brushed his hand on my cheek; causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand.

"Yes." I mumbled, looking away.

He inched his face closer before muttering, "Liar."

I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak.

_LIAR?!_

I wanted to scream; and tell him it meant the world to me. But my voice box remained unresponsive.

His warm lips pressed against my forehead.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear before flouncing out of the room swiftly.

As soon as he shut the door quietly behind him, I collapsed onto the soft velvet bed, drifting off into dreamy sleep on my tear soaked pillow.

--

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I wasn't even sure if I was in a room. Everything was in darkness, everywhere I looked. I got up onto my feet and padded around slowly to find nothing but thin air and the cold marble flooring. I felt like a fish, swimming around aimlessly untill I possibly bump into something good.

I closed my eyes, and prayed for a miracle to happen. Where was I? I took a few more unsteady steps forward to hear something creaking beneath my feet. It all happened too fast for me to grasp anything.

I felt the ground beneath me collapse; and I was sent hurling down into the pitch black nothingness. As I hit solid ground, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth; hoping that it would make the pain subside.

It only got worse. I screamed, unable to control the growing pain that was taking over me. I tried thinking of something, to distract me from my jaw clenching pain. I tried remembering Hotaru and Anna; in the school yard playing truth or dare. But the memory faded away as easily as rubbing away chalk from a blackboard.

I whimpered, the pain becoming uncontrollable. I closed my eyes and waited for my life to pass me by so I could go to heaven or hell or wherever I was supposed to go.

I heard soft footsteps nearing me; probably my killer. I flinched, while my eyes remained closed. Instead of the cold sting of a knife or the blast of a shot gun; I felt a pair of warm hands on my face. I didn't want to open my eyes; neither did I want my strange encounter to disappear.

We stayed in silence, and the most-likely-male-figure beside me had had me curled up in his arms. He was brushing my bangs away from my face; and it felt so comforting; if I could only stay like this forever.

The pain was subsiding; and I suddenly felt the urge to open my tired eyes. I tightened my grasp on his shirt so he wouldn't disappear when I opened my eyes.

"Mikan." he said softly into my hair.

His voice was so smooth, and calm.

I opened a bit of my eyes to find myself looking up to a cream colored plaster ceiling.

_What?_

I forced open both of my eyes.

I was back in the hotel room; and the worst part was that I was _alone_. I whipped my head around to check if Natsume was in the room. There was absolutely no form of life.

I sighed, and realized I had been dreaming. I also realized that I was drenched in sweat; and my face was blotchy. I grabbed a bath robe I dragged myself over to the bathroom.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to find a very surprised looking Natsume brushing his teeth. His ripped chest was bare; and he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I guess I sort of remember why I fell in love with him.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, and reached for the doorknob to close the door shut and scream as loud as I could into my pillow.

"Wait," he urged, holding the door back. I looked up at him nervously. There was concern all over his gorgeous face. "Are you okay?"

"I uh- I. Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to go, what time is it?"

He chuckled, and glanced at the small digital clock on the sink. "Three thirty."

"I slept in the whole day?!"

He smirked before walking out of the bathroom and pulling open the drapes. A mouthed a small 'o'. It was three thirty in the morning. There was no way I could walk back to our house without getting mugged or raped.

But something else caught my eye.

Two slightly blurred figures standing in the walkway of the hotel; one with a binoculars heading directly at me and another one with a camera.

I couldn't see their faces clearly because we were on the highest floor, but I had a hunch I knew who they were.

I bulged my eyes wide open, and closed the drapes as fast as I could. Natsume furrowed his brows and looked at me questioningly.

"Something wrong?" he asked, tentatively.

"Shit." I cursed, glancing staring at Natsume's bare body.

"What?" He asked, a bit more seriously this time.

"That was Hotaru and Anna."

"So?"

"They were worried about me and-"

"I don't really see your point here." He retorted.

Interrupting sentences was one of his many traits that always ticked me off.

"We are in a hotel room." I said shortly, crossing my arms.

"Uhuh."

"And we're sort of alone."

"And?"

"I'm wearing a robe and you're in uh- _that_. And, they might get the wrong-"

"Oh. Damn." He muttered, grazing his hand through his dark raven hair.

I'm going to get a lot of crap from Hotaru when I see her. _If_ I ever see her again.

--

**Note**

Was this chapter too long?

I wanted to make it long 'cause I feel bad for not updating in a while. ):

Sorry , I was really busy.

Anyway, green button anyone? ;D

Tell me what you think.

**- Aiko **


	11. Failed Launch

**Disclaimer**

If I owned Gakuen Alice, I would be a millionaire. Which I am not. ):

**Note**

Next Chapter is finally out! :D

I hope you guys read & review.

Oh and it would be cool if you guys could give me ideas for the story. :B

Running out of inspiration, here.

Anyway, enjooooy.

--

**At Hotaru and Anna's House**

" I want nobody nobody but yoooouuh, I want- "

"Koko shut up." Anna hissed, from across the room, she and Hotaru were looking at the pictures they had caught of Mikan and Natsume alone in the hotel.

"But-"

"We're trying to solve something."

"Maybe if you _told_ me, I would stop _singing_ and _help_ you."

"Honestly, Koko. You sound like a girl sometimes." Hotaru remarked, examining another picture.

"Lets just tell him, Hotaru. He can probably help us out anyway." Anna suggested, glancing at Hotaru.

Hotaru scoffed. "Whatever."

Koko jumped up from the couch and joined them at the dining table. "So what happened, exactly?" He asked, resting his arm on Anna's shoulder.

Anna didn't seem to mind at all. In fact she was beaming with delight.

"Well, apparently Aoi stole Mikan away to _talk_ to Natsume." Hotaru started, raising the first picture of Aoi shoving Mikan in the boot of her car.

"Oh."

"And then we got a bit worried after a while 'cause it was getting late and she wasn't back yet. So we tried calling her on her cell." She continued, sliding the second picture of Anna with a panic-striken look on her face with the phone to her ear.

"_Hey_. I didn't know you took that."

"You weren't supposed to." Hotaru said along with an eye roll.

"So what happened when you called her?"

"Aoi picked up." Anna said, dryly. "And told us Mikan left her cell in her car and that she was still with Natsume at a _hotel_."

"At a hotel? Why?"

"To shag her." Hotaru grumbled, tossing the picture of Mikan talking to a shirtless Natsume, wearing a bath robe.

"_What_?!" Koko exclaimed, obviously shocked beyond belief.

"But we don't know that!" Anna protested, defending Mikan. "Natsume's clothes could've got burnt or something."

"Anna, stop being so nice; don't you remember her reaction when she saw us outside her window?" Hotaru snapped, banging her fist on the table.

Anna sighed. Koko patted Anna's head, and sat down beside her.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Koko asked, eying Hotaru wearily.

"Interrogate her if she _ever_ comes back."

"Okay, but give her a chance to explain. We haven't heard her side of the story yet."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Anna and Koko exchanged worried glances.

--

**Next Day**

"I am in so much trouble." I whined, hugging my knees. I was sitting upright on the bed, doodling on some scrap paper. Natsume, was sprawled on the other side of the bed reading one of his manga.

He looked up from his manga and glanced at me. "Okay."

"So I can go home now?" I asked, perking up.

"No."

"But why?" I protested, pouting. "It's not fair."

"You're staying here untill you're operation starts."

"But-"

"It's only a couple of days more, idiot."

"But-"

"And don't act like you're not enjoying yourself here."

"I'm not actually." I retorted, with a straight face.

"Baka."

"Hey! I'm not a-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I had lost my balance and fallen over face down; on the hard carpeted floor. "Ow."

"Point proven," then he looked over at me and finished his sentence with a smirk. "Polka."

"Natsume!" I screeched "You're not supposed to be looking at my-"

Someone rang our doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed, getting up to my feet.

"You, stay. I'll get it." He said sternly, and walked over to the door.

"What?" he demanded, from behind the door.

"_Hey_ Natsume, are you in here?"

The voice was unfamiliar. And it definitely did not match Anna or Hotaru's. But it was definitely a girl's judging from the high pitched voice.

Natsume peered through the eye hole, and unlatched the door hesitantly.

A pretty blonde girl with puffy hair walked into the room, and acknowledged Natsume. She then turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. _Uhoh_. This can't be good.

"One of your _new_ girlfriends?" she asked, putting major emphasis on new.

I could tell Natsume felt like slapping her. But I was paying more attention to her sentence.

She thought _I_ was one of _his_ new _play dates_?

What the hell? How many has he had?

"No, Sumire."

Sumire! I remember now, she was in my art class; not exactly the nicest person. Most probably the sweetest person if you carry a prada handbag.

"Um. I'm just going to the vending machine." I said, getting up from the bed. "I'll be back in a minute?"

I've never really excused myself from anywhere before. I've only seen it on tv shows. And by the looks of it they both wanted to talk alone.

"No, you're staying." Natsume ordered; his expression unreadable.

"Natsume, I'll just be a minute."

Sumire smirked. "Leave the girl alone, Natsume."

He glared at Sumire as I hopped out of the room with my purse. As soon as I slammed the door shut, I heard Natsume's grim voice. I couldn't resist leaning my ear towards the door to hear what they were saying.

"What the hell do you want?" he ordered.

"Well, sorry Natsume. But I couldn't talk with your _girlfriend_ in the way."

"Get to the point, Sumire."

"Okay, so Persona sent me."

I didn't hear anything from Natsume.

"He wants you for your last mission."

"I've already completed my last mission." He said very sternly. I could tell he was trying to control his temper.

"Look, I know you've been into that girl for a _long_ time, but just _one_ more year won't hurt her; would it? Besides, you've already left her for _5_ years. It's not like it's going to make much of a difference." I heard Sumire say, venomously.

Son of a-

"Okay what if you had to leave your boyfriend, Kaz for 5 years? How would you feel?"

"I'll be okay because unlike _some_ people, I won't break our communication completely."

"I did that for her safety." He growled.

"Why? She's not even yours."

"Get out. And tell Persona to go to hell."

"Yes, he sends his love too." She replied, sarcastically.

"Get. Out."

"By the way, Natsume; if you really loved her you would tell her you love her right now."

He stayed silent.

"She was _so_ depressed when you left her. Moping around _all_ the time, grades were dropping; apparently she even _cut_ herself a lot. You can _still_ see marks on her _wrist_ if you look closely. But what would _you_ care- you just walk out on _everyone_. I mean she acted like she'd _never_ been broken up with before," There was a long pause to her sentence before she continued. "Oh. Wait. You were her first love; how _revolting_."

"Out. Now."

"Bye Natsume." She said in her high pitched voice, smiling widely.

I ran as fast as I could to the vending machine. I lay my head on the machine, praying for a can of soda to magically appear since there were no coins in my purse.

I heard the sudden clicking of high heels against the cement floor near me. My head stayed on the machine.

"_Hi_ Mikan."

I nodded, and gave her a little smile.

"I just thought you should know Natsume has the _hots_ for you. Seriously, you should've seen his face! Well that's all; Ta ta!" She said in her giggly nauseating high pitched voice.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

I brought back a packet of corn chips as proof I was at the vending machine. A few kicks can do wonders; to a simple machine.

I walked back thinking of what to say to Natsume. Now I guess things are going to get awkward.

--

**Note**

*sigh* This is the most boring chapter T-T

And shortest.

I was youtubeing while doing this chapter so yeah. No focus. :B

Doitdoitchuuuu~ It'struetruetrueit'syouuu

Luna. Is. The. Shit. 8)

Okayy. So, tell me what you think. GRREEN BUTTON PLEEEASE. (:

Sumire's come back was sort of spontaneous.

**- Aiko**


	12. I Want To Know

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Gakuen Alice. :3

**Note**

I have completed three chapters in two days. It's a record, really.

But I guess there's nothing better to do when ones internet is out. –shrugs-

This chapter is supposed to be suspenseful. But I have a feeling it would turn out uhh, weird. Sorry for boring you out of your mind the last chapter D:

But enjoy anyway.

- -

I walked into the room quietly, hoping there would be no weirdness between me and Natsume. We were developing a friendship; slowly but surely, I just hope whatever Sumire told him won't ruin everything.

I was beginning to trust him again; as he was to me. Now all that was about to disappear.

Natsume was sitting on the large marble table; a perplexed look across his handsome features. I didn't utter a word; I just continued my long journey across the bedroom.

I felt the bed sink under my weight, and I didn't feel like such a petite girl anymore. I felt Natsume's glare, and avoided his gaze. Looking into his eyes would mean I would have another breakdown. And another breakdown is not what I need at the moment.

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes before I finally stomped over to Natsume, with my arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow, and stared at me.

"Um. What's wrong?" I ask, unsure of the question myself. He looks up at me with disappointment flashing in his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Give me your hand." He ordered.

What? Isn't it a little too early to be getting married? I just turned 16 !

"Why?" I asked, knowing I'll get into trouble for this.

"Would you just-" And he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and gripped it tightly. I think he burst a few veins.

"What the he-"

He pushed up my sleeve, uncovering multiple deep red scars running across my wrist. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand away.

Crap. I am in so much trouble.

"It was a cat."

Natsume's face was red. No not, pinkish red, not even crimson. It was as red as a tomato. Literally.

"Natsume I'm-"

**SLAP**!

My eyes were wide with shock, and terror. Did he just- _slap_ me?

"Never do this again. Ever."

"Since when were you my _mother_?!" I screamed, feeling the waterworks starting again.

"I'm not. I'm just a person who cares too much for you."

I stood there in silence, unsure of what to say. Unsure of what I was feeling.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asks, desperately, when I don't add anything. "Aren't you going to ask me how, or why?"

"Why should I?" I demand. "You expect to just walk back in here, Natsume, and have me fawning all over you? Why should I care about you?" I stand up to leave. "This was all a huge mistake."

I turn on my heel, not wanting to cry in front of him.

A warm hand comes down on my shoulder. Natsume spins me back round, spins me to face him. Forces me to look up at him, to feel him close to me, towering over me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asks. "You're not walking out on me again, Polka."

"Natsume . . ." I say. I can hardly breathe. "I thought you didn't care about me."

"Didn't care? Damn, you're frustrating." he says, shaking his loose dark hair. "I'm the one who saved you a seat during lunch everyday, when you had no friends, I was the one who kept you going when you're parents walked out on you. How can you say I don't care about you?"

I look at him, not daring to hope. Trying not to hope. In case I get crushed. But I get crushed anyway, because he walks out on me. Again.

- -

**Later**

I turned the doorknob, and walked out- only to walk right into a big fat bodyguard.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed, inching away from the massive guy.

He was hairy, beardy, and sweaty. He was also carrying a gun, and a club. Great, Natsume, thanks a bunch.

"Yer' bodyguard. Get back inside, kid."

"Bodyguard? Oh great! There's someone trying to break in through the window."

He stared at me for a while before walking inside the room hesitantly. I was about to make a run for it when I felt his sweaty hand grip on my wrist.

"Wha-"

"You're not going anywhere, kid."

Damn it Hyuuga!

I sulked, and followed him like a little helpless puppy inside them room. "There's no one here, ya' fool."

"Oh, uh. He must've got away." I said unconvincingly.

He let go of my wrist and gave me a rough push back inside. "Stay inside, or you'll regret it."

I grumbled and stomped back into my room.

I sat on the hard wooden chair and opened the drawer, hoping to find some scrap paper I could doodle on. There were a bunch of documents piled neatly into a transparent folder. A huge sticker labeled 'PRIVATE' covered most of the folder.

What's this?

I opened the folder hesitantly and took out the first few pieces of papers stapled together.

* * *

_Private & Confidential_

_Hospital Documents_

Patient : Mikan Sakura

Disease : Kidney failure

Donor : Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

I didn't need to read anymore. All the information I needed was on this page. Natsume? My donor? How did he even know about my condition. I've never told anyone other than Hotaru and Anna and Koko. And unfortunately _Matt_.

He was on his crap mission anyway. How the heck did he find out?

But something else also came to mind.

I flipped through all the pages roughly, untill I finally found it. My eyes widened, and I swear my heart skipped more than a beat.

Natsume lied, he lied to me.

He said he had two kidneys. He only has _one_! And he's going to give that one to me. He's going to die for me.

I am not letting this happen, I'm not going to lose him again.

--

--

**Note**

Okay, so I had some ounce of inspiration. For this chapter.

I can't wait to write the next! x3

MWAHAHAA. Oh and i'm working on my other stories too, so. Yeeeeah. (:

_REVIEW_A_N__D**MAKE**__MY_DAY. Hee. ^^

- Aiko


End file.
